No Mercy
No Mercy'' is a heist in PAYDAY:The Heist . It takes place in Mercy Hospital, a location from the Left 4 Dead game series.'' Before the heist begins, Bain explains the plan to the crew, who are in an elevator. During this dialogue, there is a random chance Bain will be interupted by Bill from Left for Dead entering the elevator as a brief cameo. When the heist begins the crew must take out all cameras in area (varies in number depends on players, from 3 to 9) using their silenced pistols, and must do so within seven seconds of beginning the heist. If successful, they must access the nearby computer to allow Bain entry to the database, while making sure no hostages manage to escape and raise the alarm. Unlike in other heists, hostages will continually try to get up and hit one of the three panic buttons during this part of the heist, or try to escape down the corridor. If any manage to do so, the alarm will be raised and the crew will go to plan B. Once the computer has been accessed, the crew must look for a patient file, before being allowed into the ICU. During this time, the phone will often ring, needing to be answered so Bain can deal with it. These calls have a random chance of triggering either a repairman to come up to look at the cameras, who will need to be taken hostage, or a guard who will need to be killed before he can raise the alarm. As soon as the file is found, the crew will need to set up fake mini sentries, to discourage any hostages from trying to reach the alarm, before proceeding to the supply cupboard to change into medical scrubs. At this point the crew's weapons will be hidden once more, and they must make their way to the ICU where a guard will open a door. Once the door is open, the crew may listen to the intern who will give them information on each of the three patients in intensive care. If the players listen closely, the target is the patient who is described as having early symptons of rabies. Once the team has decided which patient room to try, they must locate the alarm box at the far end of the corridor, and begin the heist once more. After disabling the alarm, they will be given the chance to smash the windows and enter the room of one of the three patients, it is therefor advised to choose wisely before entering any of the patients rooms. At this point the alarm will be raised and the cops will begin to assault the building as in regular heists. If the crew fails any of the above, the alarm will be raised prematurely and they will need to locate a stuffed cow, concealing a saw inside. They must then use this to saw open the door to the ICU, and then into each patient's room. This is not advised as the crew will need to constantly defend while the saw works on the doors. Once the target has been located, the crew must draw blood samples from his arm, and take them to nearby validators to validate the virus contained in the patient's blood. If the blood does not have a high enough virus content, the validator will beep loudly much like an alarm, and remain inactive for a time while it cleans itself. If the validator finds a positive sample, it will beep in a much higher pitched tone, and allow one member of the crew to take the valid blood sample. With every drawing of blood, the patient will begin to show more and more severe symptoms of the Green Flu from Left 4 Dead. Once the crew has obtained one valid blood sample, Bain will instruct them to call the elevator down to access the roof. The elevator will slowly begin descending, occasionally stopping as the police cut the power to the building. If this happens, one member of the crew will need to find the power box and manually restore power, before calling the elevator once more. During this time, the crew must obtain a second valid blood sample. Once both valid samples are obtained, the crew must place them inside the lift and enter themselves. The elevator will slowly begin to ascend as Bain describes the situation from outside the building. The elevator will shake several times as the military begins to launch missiles at the roof, in an attempt to stop the crew escaping. The elevator will finally come to a stop at floor 33, where the doors will open to a raging inferno, proventing the crew from exiting. At this point, one or two Bulldozers may emerge from the flames. One of the crew will then have to use a crowbar (randomly given to one of the team) on the hatch in the bottom of the elevator to allow them to escape to the helicopter where Bain is waiting, consideribly more panicked than in previous heists.